


[podfic] in your hands or at your throat

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Death, Music, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Twilight Mirage, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Echo doesn't have a great time in the aftermath of saving Grand.





	[podfic] in your hands or at your throat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in your hands or at your throat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764996) by [homsantoft (tofsla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/homsantoft). 



> for podfic bingo - read angrily. music used is from lord have mercy by empires because i have it on an echo playlist and it seemed Very appropriate

[download/stream at dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m5q1rhlezb6wxc7/in%20your%20hands%20or%20at%20your%20throat%20.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 12:35 / 12.1MB

**Author's Note:**

> time doesn't make me scared at all  
> it only makes me think i better jump not fall  
> it's time for me to sacrifice  
> i wanna smile for the problem child in god


End file.
